


Slain

by cicerothecat



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicerothecat/pseuds/cicerothecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by QAF (US) 2x10 and 2x15</p>
<p>When Blaine's favorite comics superhero dies, his best friend Sebastian steps in to help him grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slain

Blaine Anderson had many friends, even many best friends. If someone were to ask anyone who his oldest friend was, they would likely be told Sebastian Smythe by anyone other than Sebastian or Blaine. Sebastian would claim the oldest of Blaine’s friends were Kurt “Old Betty White” Hummel, Blaine’s obnoxious older brother Cooper, or his poorly-judged ex Adam. But Blaine would cite Captain Astro, the hero of his childhood. He met Astro when he was seven (and Sebastian when he was eleven). Their relationship spanned twenty-three years and several reboots. But when Blaine excitedly opened a shipment to the comic store he had just bought, it was the beginning of the end.

 

Astro had taught Blaine the values of honesty, integrity, and hard-work. He had also served as a role-model for the young gay Ohioan- given him a sense of pride no other character could then. Reportedly that was why they had killed Astro- audience suspicion that he was gay. That was what the chatrooms were saying, not that the virus used to kill Astro was exactly subtle. Blaine was certain that this was not a normal, ephemeral comic-death- it felt like it would stick.

 

So Blaine entered the Liberty Diner in a decidedly dejected mood. His roommate Kurt didn’t understand his grief- he had said “Do you see me running around still crying about _Les Mis_ or _Rent_?” and then his face had contorted and he had broken down into sobs. Blaine didn’t want to bother his new boyfriend Dave, who was HIV-positive, about this, given the manner of death and that Blaine had recommended it just weeks before as groundbreaking and dead-gay-cliché-free. His friend Mercedes, the diner’s best waitress, immediately noticed his gloom and drew a whipped-cream smiley face on his daily order of pancakes to cheer him up.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“They killed Captain Astro.”

 

“Shoot, I’m sorry Blaine.”

 

“‘s not your fault,” Blaine assured her through a mouthful of pancakes. Already the pit in his stomach was beginning to disappear, though he remained upset. Mercedes patted his shoulder before carrying a pot of coffee to a nearby booth. Finn and Sebastian walked through the door at that moment, decidedly late. “Where have you two been?”

 

“Definitely not together,” Finn answered bumblingly, prompting Sebastian to send him an exasperated glance.

 

“We had business to discuss, Killer. Business your twelve calls kept on impeding. Sorry about Astro- his ass will be missed.” Sebastian beamed with superiority at his inspired pun, and Blaine was tempted to throw coffee on him.

 

Deciding instead to ignore the flippant remark about his beloved hero, Blaine asked “What business? If you’re going to manage the advertising campaign for Finn’s porn company, you’re going to need some new lines.”

 

“You wound me Anderson.” Blaine was pretty sure he hadn’t. “Have you seen Sam?” Sebastian asked, referring to his significantly younger lover.

 

Mercedes, turning the counter corner, answered before Blaine could, “He has a meeting with his advisor at 10- he’s picking up a shift this evening.”

 

“Will he be off work by 10?”

 

“Why? You got a special surprise for him, Smythe? I thought you didn’t do gestures.” Mercedes’ disapproval rang through her voice. Like Kurt and their close friend Rachel, she didn’t find Sebastian’s snarky ways, or his relationship with Sam, charming.

 

Finn intervened on Sebastian’s behalf. “He came up with a way to get some free promo for the site at Babylon tonight. But I might need some extra guys- just for the event, not the site,” Finn rushed to reassure Mercedes of the later part after receiving an accusatory and withering glare.

 

“He should be free,” Mercedes acquiesced, before adding “But you better check that he’s ok with it,” and then left the counter to attend to other customers.

 

“Dave and I might be able to help, Finn,” Blaine offered, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Sebastian started shaking his head.

 

“Karofsky already agreed, but you’re not doing it.” After catching Blaine’s affronted look and the minute way his body closed in on itself, Sebastian added, “Neither am I. You and I get to watch.” Although Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian’s suggestive eyebrow shimmy, he seemed relieved he was not the only one being left out and resumed his breakfast while beginning a tirade to his longest (remaining) best friend about death tropes in comics. Sebastian did him the favor of not rolling his eyes or scoffing.

 

* * *

When Blaine arrived at Scandal, the group’s favorite pub, around 8 to meet up with the others before Babylon, it was very evident he was the only one not in the know, which frustrated him immensely. He was admittedly a bit of a control freak, and he did not feel like going if he was going to be the butt of all the night’s jokes. For that reason, after getting a drink from the bar, he quickly retreated to a table with Dave instead of playing pool with the others.

 

Dave was in a decidedly better mood than Blaine, though he was sympathetic and trying hard to make Blaine enjoy the night a bit more. “Look, Sebastian swore me to secrecy. But it’s a good surprise. I promise, Blaine.”

 

It wasn’t that Blaine distrusted his friends, or that he had no inkling of what this could be, but he had already been screwed over once today and Blaine liked to be prepared. There were ways someone was supposed to behave in public, and Blaine wanted a better clue than what he was being given. Sebastian came over after a little while, gloating about how easy developing ads for Finn’s business would be- “sex sells.” He and Finn’s business partner, a director named Artie, were boisterous. Artie did not originally know that Blaine was out of the loop, so he thanked him, for whatever reason, for helping create tonight’s event. Sebastian shushed him before Blaine could get any clues.

 

While they were sitting at that table, Finn, Sam, Artie, and eventually even Dave left to prepare, leaving Blaine to walk to Babylon with Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt had chosen to help costume everybody rather than ‘perform.’ Although Blaine cared for them both deeply, it was tough walking next to them sometimes. They were both taller, paler, and most days skinnier (even if Blaine probably looked stronger and had arguably the best ass of them). They both oozed confidence- Sebastian had sexual prowess and assertiveness and Kurt had pride and composure. Blaine knew he, too, appeared confident on first impression, but it was a front for him. Blaine found himself thinking that Sebastian was especially impressive tonight.

 

When they entered Babylon, the surprise was immediately clear. The dancers were decked in capes and spandex. Blaine was not entirely sure he was awake, given that the scenario shared a lot with the most frequent wet-dream of his puberty years. But Sebastian’s hand slid to his lower back, and guided him further into the club.

 

Blaine quickly caught sight of their friends near the bar. Dave was in an Astro costume that Blaine was fairly sure he’d seen at his thirtieth birthday (when Sebastian had hired a stripper to don it and given Blaine a limited signed first-edition Captain Astro comic). Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes, but for the first time today they were for happiness. After a day of feeling worthless and silly, he had friends who were showing him he mattered to them. Kurt grinned ear-to-ear as he enveloped Blaine in a bear hug from behind, making it slightly more difficult to wade through other patrons to their friends (Blaine couldn’t mind though). Blaine caught Sebastian’s eyes, which were devoid of any derision, and mouthed “Thank you.”

 

Sebastian shrugged, even though he was obviously pleased with himself. He had turned one of Blaine’s worst days into his best night.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend for there to be another chapter (or two) to this fic. Whereas this chapter is primarily inspired by QAF 2x10, the next chapter will be more inspired by 2x15.
> 
> Although I've been interested in a Glee/QAF fusion for a long while, this particular fic was precipitated by SeblaineWeek2016.
> 
> Any feedback would be much appreciated, but regardless thank you for reading this far.


End file.
